


Costumes and Candy

by DemonicPresence



Series: 31 Days of SS Spooks [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Costume Party, Deceit Sanders (Mention) - Freeform, Mostly for the gratuitious nickname use, Remy (Sleep) Sanders (Mention), SS Spooks prompts 2018, Thomas Sanders Inktober 2018, common room transformation, musical costumes, sadly there are no drawings with this fic, ts deceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence
Summary: A change in the Common Room and a rather musical Halloween Party.(Disclaimer: There is no musical performed in this work.)





	Costumes and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Happy Halloween First! This is my adventure in the 31 Days of SS Spooks challenge. It'll be fun!
> 
> For today, I have combined the SS Spooks Day 1 prompt: Costume Party with Thomas' Inktober 2018 prompt: Your dwelling space on Sept. 30th vs your living space on Oct. 1st! Why? because this is fanfiction and I totally could. Enjoy!

It was quiet as Virgil trudged down the stairs at 11:58 PM on September 30th. He grumbled softly to himself about how stupid sleep was and how much he’d rather be doing it right now. Instead, he had been shocked awake by a nightmare, and in lieu of tossing and turning fitfully, here he was downstairs to get a drink. Coffee? Juice? He hadn’t decided yet.

The common room was dark and quiet, everything in its usual place. The TV in the corner was off, the blinds shut, Thomas’ brown fluffy blanket folded neatly on the couch (Logan, he was sure, if the painfully straight folds were anything to go by). Virgil was busy rummaging through the fridge when a sound like a thunderclap echoed through the Mindscape. He yelped and jumped, cursing as his head cracked viciously with the top of the fridge.

Virgil whirled around and stared at the common room, slack-jawed. Skulls and pumpkins rested on the tables, black candelabras on the bookcase lit with blue flames. The curtains looked like the spider curtains from his room - Patton would not be pleased - and fake tombstones decorated the TV stand. Bowls of treats and candy sat on the kitchen counter, and small paper bats hung from strings on the ceiling.

Virgil’s hand snuck to his pocket, pulling out his phone to stare at the time. 12:01 AM, October 1st.

“Grand! It worked!” Roman cried as he bounded down the stairs. “I knew it would all along. All that’s missing is some spooky music, and-”

“Seriously, Ro? A little warning next time, dude,” Virgil snapped, wincing as his bonked head made itself known. He rubbed at it. Roman turned to him, surprised.

“What are you doing up, Amity-Virge? I thought you went to bed hours ago,” Roman said, before puffing up and gesturing to the room. “What do you think? A grand Halloween First, wouldn’t you say?”

“What was with the noise? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“I just thought the thunder sound would be very fitting for a _spooktacular_ transformation-”

“It is impossible for you to be experiencing heart trouble, Virgil, as we do not physically possess hearts,” came Logan’s voice as he descended the stairs, Patton in tow. “Roman, that was an unnecessary amount of noise for so late at night.”

Roman squawked indignantly. “It was the perfect amount of noise! It’s October first! It’s officially the Nightmare Before Christmas!”

“It’s wonderful!” Patton squealed, dashing into the middle of the common room. He stopped dead when he saw the spider curtains, and carefully averted his eyes to smile at Roman. “Great job, kiddo!”

Virgil sighed, grinning slightly as he looked over the room again, watching Patton pick up a plastic skull and make silly faces at it. “Heh. Yeah, it is pretty cool, I guess.” Roman beamed.

“Of course it is! It will be perfect for the costume party-” Roman started, and three different voices interrupted him.

“What?!”

“Oooo, a party! Can we have cake?”

“It is only day one of October. It is too early in the month for a holiday party of any kind, Roman.”

“Oh, come on!” Roman whined. “I’ve picked a theme and everything! Musical characters! It will be epic!”

It took a lot of convincing, both right then and in the morning after everyone had went back to bed, Roman begging as Patton placed pumpkin pancakes in front of everything with a cheery hum. His cat hoodie was replaced for one with a glow-in-the-dark cat skeleton print on it. Finally, blessedly, the others acquiesced with fond grins and groans of exasperation. Roman’s smile lit up the room.

 

Fast forward to Halloween night, and Roman is putting the finishing touches on the cake with Patton. A grinning skull of chocolate cake with chocolate and vanilla frosting gazed up at the two of them. Roman was decked out in the green vest, brown pants and white shirt of Dimitri from Anastasia, his dark hair tousled artfully. He hummed “My Petersburg” under his breath as he set out bowls of candy. Patton, for his part, was none other than Spongebob Squarepants, taking every opportunity to adjust his red tie as he had seen Logan do countless times. 

“I wonder when Logan and Virgil will be downstairs? I can’t wait to see their costumes!!” Patton grinned as he plopped down on the couch, practically bouncing with excitement. _The Addams Family_ was playing on the TV, and Patton aww’ed as Gomez and Morticia danced.

“Logan said Virgil was helping him with something, though wouldn’t say what. I am rather curious myself,” Roman mused as he poured cups of ‘blood’ (read: strawberry punch) for each of them. “I invited Remy and even Danny Decito, too. I wonder if they’ll show.”

“Oh, I hope they do, I- Virgil! Logan! Oh my goodness!” Patton squealed, and Roman turned to the stairs. Logan and Virgil stood there. They were similar in that their musicals chosen involved schools, but that’s where it ended. Virgil had gone with Evan Hansen but edgier, the trademarked striped blue shirt in grayscale and the cast black with a white CONNOR scrawled across it. His eyeshadow remained, and he was grinning at Logan.

They had all really expected Logan to go with someone from Hamilton, given his affinity for the raps. Even Virgil, until Logan had approached him with his quiet request. Logan was a SQUIP. The SQUIP, in fact, from Be More Chill. His costume was the outfit worn during ‘The Pitiful Children’, the blue cloth around his arms slit open to his elbows to fall away, with cloth a richer blue underneath. The darker blue cloth formed a waistcoat under the shimmering cloth above it. Behind Logan’s glasses, coding was painted in makeup on his skin, the blue lines moving from his eyes and down from his hairline, neck and jaw. There was coding on his hands and wrists too.

“Wow, Microsoft Nerd, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in makeup!” Roman called as the pair walked into the room. Logan allowed a chuckle.

“I feel like the living equivalent of one of those villains from Japanese cartoons,” Logan said, and Virgil smirked as he plopped down on the couch next to Patton.

“Anime, Logan. The word you mean is anime. That’s what the writer of the book was going for,” Virgil said as he reached to the table to pick up a piece of candy, popping it in his mouth. “Ready to start the party?”

Spooky music spilled from the speakers, and the party lasted long into the last night of October.


End file.
